


oh but darling, it feels like the end of the world

by Directionless_Foray



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Constipation, I can't stay away from these two, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directionless_Foray/pseuds/Directionless_Foray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins auspiciously in Summer. </p><p>A story of falling apart, falling together and falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh but darling, it feels like the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Look I can't stay away from these two. They break my heart and they also warm the shattered remains of said heart.  
> I recommend listening to 'Yellow' by Coldplay and 'Champagne Supernova' by Oasis while reading as that was what I listened when I was writing this.  
> I can't even say that I play fast-and-loose with timelines because I pretty much didn't use a timeline and hence had no timeline to mess with.

It  **begins** auspiciously in Summer. The sun’s rays warm the tips of Thomas’ fingers and Miro’s piercing eyes warm the dark, neglected corners of Thomas’ heart. Miroslav drags a tentative forefinger down Thomas’ neck as the sun beats down on them. Thomas decides that he will never tire of being able to command all of Miroslav’s attention. Miroslav’s thumb hesitantly strokes Thomas’ bottom lip and Thomas’ eyes flutter shut and Miroslav gasps softly.  

 

It **ends** , albeit appropriately, in Winter. It’s almost poetic how Winter’s chill is nothing compared to the numb torture of Miroslav’s blank stare. Words like _“too young,”_ _“my fault,” “going nowhere,”_ hurt like blows to Thomas’ chest. _“You don’t understand,”_ hurts the most. Thomas opens his mouth but nothing comes out. His mouth snaps close. It would be silent if it weren’t for the sound of Thomas’ heart breaking into a million pieces. Thomas lets out an involuntary laugh, it sounds wrong. It’s jagged, a gross distortion of his usual laughter. Winter’s frosty wrath seeps through Thomas’ coat, under his skin, and into his very bones; Thomas is transfixed by a brief flicker of warmth in Miroslav’s icy eyes. The small invisible shards of Thomas’ broken heart lay on the ground between the two broken men.      

 

Fittingly it  **begins** again in Summer. The wounds still sting and they both know it will only end badly; they can’t resist. Thomas shaking fingers dart all over Miroslav’s body as if trying frantically to confirm that nothing’s changed (that the older man is still his home).  

 

This time, it  **ends** in Autumn. They were right; it ends  _ badly. _ They don’t spit venomous words at each other though Thomas often wonders if maybe, perhaps, he’d have preferred it that way. A little fire and smoke to remind him that he and Miroslav both built the fire and fed the flames. Sometimes he thinks anything would be better than having to stand there and watch Miroslav walk away again.  

 

It **starts**  again one chilly Winter evening. The tips of Thomas’ fingers are cold, whether it’s from the cold beer of the gaping hole in his chest is anyone’s guess. Miroslav’s eyes are unreadable as he watches Thomas from across the room. Though they’re unreadable, they’re not _warm_ either _._

  
It  **ends** the very next morning. Miroslav slowly puts on his pants, pauses at the door and is gone before Thomas can say anything. By now Miroslav's stoic back is a familiar sight. Thomas wishes he could say it doesn't hurt. After all, the only remnant of his heart is the hole in his chest where it used to exist, now there's _nothing_ in his chest.  _Nothing_ isn't meant to hurt. _Maybe_ _that's because everything hurts when he **leaves**. _

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is appreciated! :)  
> Comments + kudos = love


End file.
